


Everything is clear in the rearview mirror

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [6]
Category: Cow Chop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Everyone thought it’d be James who’d be the first one to shoot someone of their crew, including himself. Either to protect everyone else or following a geniune difference of opinion. Well, things and people change and some are better at hidding it until it’s too late.





	Everything is clear in the rearview mirror

Everyone thought it’d be James who’d be the first one to shoot someone of their crew, including himself. Either to protect everyone else or following a geniune difference of opinion. Well, things and people change and some are better at hidding it until it’s too late.

Aleks waited for a long time, trying to convince himself not to do it, trying to leave but always coming back ! He was trapped by the crew, trapped by James with his heists and missions always more dangerous that the last one. He had enough, needed to get out of here but find no escape.

The worst was knowing that the other man trusted him with his life, knowing that too many of the crew owed James more than money and that loyalty was a word never spoken but engraved in their brains.

Really, Aleks could have waited for a mission, waited for the situation to turn bad and ignore James. But no, he always protected the other with vicious precision, and that’s why the change needed to be done from the inside. 

He waited until they were done half burying some guy in the desert, waited for James to laugh, finaly free of a heavy weight, waited for him to turn his back on him. A quick move, his hand grabbing his gun and pointing it to James’ back. Aleks’ gun was so clean it seemed new, the hard sun shining on it like a beacon. That was now or never, while James was smiling, while everything was right, while he wasn’t aware that someone, the other half of their duo, betrayed him.

A precise shot, no trembling, no regrets as Aleks’ fingers made Death and black feathers fall from the sky. His ears were ringing with the noise of his action, with the jugement he decided to give.

James’ body fell without a scream, almost slipping without a noise, blood splatering on the burning dirt. Weirdly, the shot unmade his bun and hair flowed briefly, collecting blood and flesh. Even like that he looked good. Aleks walked the small steps needed to be above the body, preventing the sun from touching the skin.

That was it, the silence and the heat embracing him as warm dirt, sweat, gun powder and blood were inviding his senses.

Aleks crouched and tilted his head to see James’ eyes still open. That was it for their duo, that was it for the crew. He was free to go wherever he wanted to, if he wanted to. He patted James’ shirt to get his gun, not even knowing what he’d do with it. He was free, but freedom tasted like shit already. He planned that day for months and had no idea what to do next.

He stood and walked back to the car. His phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it, knowing it was Brett asking where they went. No, coming back to the warehouse wasn’t in his head, neither seeing anyone else ever again. He had no idea what to do but he needed to go away. The car had enough gas for him to drive far away from here and stop wherever.

Shit, he was free but lost already. He drove away, dirt flowing as he looked one last time in the rearview mirror as James slowly disappeared from his vision. He needed to figure what to do, in a way or another. James’ gun was secure in his pocket and probably held all the answers.


End file.
